Apr12Updates
April 30th, 2012 *Atop the Fourth Wall: Marville #2 *The AngryJoeShow: Wild Hunt for Witcher 3 *JesuOtaku Reviews: Paradise Kiss *Read Right to Left: Downfall of Bleach, Part 1 *Film Den: CINO, Part 2 *Suede: Pokemon the First Movie Comparison Commentary *Weekly Manga Recap: Bakuman April 29th, 2012 *Sage Reviews: Prototype 2 *Obscurus Lupa Presents: Heidi 4 Paws *The Last Angry Geek: Stark Raving - GoT 2x04 *5 Second Character Analysis: Birdo in 5 Seconds *Benzaie: Let's Play Berserk (PS2) *ToddInTheShadows: One Hit Wonderland - Baby Got Back *The Blockbuster Buster (show): Casting the Marvel Heroes April 28th, 2012 *The Nostalgia Chick: The Chipmunk Adventure *Year Four: Tromeo and Juliet *Bad Movie Beatdown: Tooth Fairy *Anime Abandon: Akira *The AngryJoeShow: Guild Wars 2 Beta - PVP *Hagan Reviews: Bosco *JesuOtaku: JO's Panel at Animarathon April 27th, 2012 *The Nostalgia Chick: Lindsay's Top Ten Guilty Pleasures *The Proxy: Ep. 6 - Becoming a Hero *PawDugan: Truncated - Super Mario Bros. 2 *Brad Jones: El Topo Chico Super Happy Funtime *Projector: The Pirates! *WTFIWWY: Live - Frequent Foolish Miles *Nerd To The Third Power: Ep 66 - Ladies Night! *Rap Critic: A Special Message from the Rap Critic April 26th, 2012 None due to server being down. April 25th, 2012 *Ninja the Mission Force: Fists of Ninja *Shameful Sequels: Beethoven's 4th *Phelous: SK Commentary *Brad Jones: Sad *The AngryJoeShow: Angry Joe Plays Skull Girls *Linkara: Linkara at Animinneapolis *The Blockbuster Buster (show): Honest Review - Thor April 24th, 2012 *The Nostalgia Critic: Transformers Cartoon *History of Power Rangers: Power Rangers SPD *Comic Book Issues: Avengers: The Children's Crusade *Wez + Larry's Top 10: Top 10 Annoying Characters *Urban Gothic Reviews: Ep. 8 - Cry Wolf *Brad Jones: Cinema Snob Q&A at Anime St. Louis *Weekly Manga Recap: Shingeki no Kyojin April 23rd, 2012 *Atop the Fourth Wall: Bloodstrike #1 *The AngryJoeShow: Mount & Blade *Sage Reviews: The Witcher 2 *Let's Play Shortys: Pac-Man 2: The New Adventures (Part 6) *Vangelus Reviews: Tranformers Drift YT Repost April 22nd, 2012 *Obscurus Lupa Presents: Eyes of the Werewolf *Vampire Reviews: Vlog - The Moth Diaries *The Last Angry Geek: Stark Raving - GoT 2x03 *5 Second Games: Playstation Vita in 5 Seconds *Nash: (Not) Doctor Who Classics - Voyage of the Damned *The Blockbuster Buster (show): The Cat in the Hat April 21st, 2012 *Year Four: Rejected Spooning with Spoony Ideas *The Nostalgia Chick: Baby Whatever - Nostalgic Baby Dolls *Anime Abandon: The Ultimate Teacher *Brows Held High: W.R. - Mysteries of the Organism *Heart of Gaming: Two Sides of the Same Coin *Hagan Reviews: The Story of Ricky *That SciFi Guy: Future Imperfect Ep. 4 - Captains of Star Trek April 20th, 2012 *Music Movies: Fantasia *MMO Grinder: Sidequest - Brick-Force *The AngryJoeShow: Angry Joe Plays Legend of Grimlock *MarzGurl's Sketches: Marzgurl Discusses All Dogs Go to Heaven: The Series *WTFIWWY: Live - Walmart Chemical Warfare *PeanutButterGamer (show): Top 10 Jerks in Video Games *Rap Critic: No Love by Eminem Commentary April 19th, 2012 *The Proxy: Ep. 5 - Captured *Brads Current Movie Reviews: The Raid - Redemption *The Game Heroes: Adults Only - Riana Rouge Pt. 3 *Nerd To The Third Power: Ep 65 - Ask a Geek RETURNS! April 18th, 2012 *Year Four: 4th Year Needs 3D Animators! *The Cinema Snob: The Last House on the Left *Phelous: LOST - The Man in Black - REALLY?! *Ninja the Mission Force: Night of the Ninja *The AngryJoeShow: Why Buy Witcher 2 Enhanced? *MMO Grinder: Elsword *The Blockbuster Buster (show): Honest Review - Iron Man 2 April 17th, 2012 *The Nostalgia Critic: Star Chaser *Todd's Pop Song Reviews: Stronger (What Doesn't Kill You) *Games Yanks Can't Wank: Rock Star Ate My Hamster *The AngryJoeShow: TGWTG.pl Interviews Angry Joe *Urban Gothic Reviews: Episode 7 - The One Where... *Let's Play Shortys: Pac-Man 2: The New Adventures (Part 5) *Linkara: Kickassia Commentary April 16th, 2012 *Atop the Fourth Wall: Superman #701 *Year Four: Brad & CR: Brad Tries Airheads *Vangelus: 5 Things Not To Do At A Job Interview *MarzGurl's Sketches: Marzgurl Discusses All Dogs Go to Heaven 2 *Weekly Manga Recap: I'm Not Popular April 15th, 2012 *Radu Reviews: Super Christian *Year Four: Forget About It - Top 10 TGWTG Reviewers *5 Second Games: Star Wars Kinect in 5 Seconds *The Last Angry Geek: Stark Raving - The Night Lands *The Blockbuster Buster (show): Scooby Doo April 14th, 2012 *Anime Abandon: Junk Boy *Brows Held High: Discovery of Heaven *Hagan Reviews: Preaching to the Perverted *Hardcorner: Lego Mario Kart *Projector: Battleship April 13th, 2012 *The AngryJoeShow: Star Wars Kinect Angry Review *WTFIWWY: Live - Festive Holiday Grenades *Music Movies: Reefer Madness Commentary *Rap Critic Reviews: Beautiful by Snoop Dogg *Review A Day: Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers (SNES) April 12th, 2012 *Year Four: Update on Doug's Videos *DVD-R Hell: Mr. T's Be Somebody or Be Somebody's Fool *Bad Movie Beatdown: Universal Soldier - The Return *You Can Play This: Movies - Tampopo *The Game Heroes: Adults Only - Riana Rouge Part 2 April 11th, 2012 *Year Four: A Fake Frog in Chicago *Ninja the Mission Force: Ninja Delivery *Phelous: Roller Samurai Vampire Slayers *Brad Jones: The Hooker with the Heart of Gold Bloopers Parts 1 & 2 *The Blockbuster Buster (show): Honest Review - The Incredible Hulk April 10th, 2012 *The Nostalgia Critic: Old vs New - Manhunter vs Red Dragon *Projector: The Cold Light of Day *Urban Gothic Reviews: Episode 6 - Sum of the Parts *Let's Play Shortys: Let's Play Pac-Man 2: The New Adventures (Part 4) *Weird Video Games: Di's Baby (Commodore 64) April 9th, 2012 *Atop the Fourth Wall: Captain Tax Time #1 *Animé News Editorial: Toonami April Fools *Projector: Bel Ami *Vangelus Reviews: RD Shen Hu - YT Retropost *Weekly Manga Recap: Soul Eater April 8th, 2012 *Year Four: Tutorial - How to Make a Crossover *The Nostalgia Chick: Shorts! Der Fuhrer's Face *The AngryJoeShow: Star Wars Kinect Dance-Off *The Last Angry Geek: Stark Raving - The North Remembers *WTFIWWY: Hate the Gamer, Not the Game w/Commentary *The Blockbuster Buster (show): Alvin and the Chipmunks April 7th, 2012 *The AngryJoeShow: ME3 Extended Cut DLC Revealed *Projector: The Raven *ToddInTheShadows: One Hit Wonderland - Take On Me *Benzaie: Computer & Spaceman Commentary *Oancitizen: Ghost Dog: Way of the Samurai Commentary April 6th, 2012 *Smarty: 24 Hour Charity Stream *WTFIWWY: Live - Bare-Breasted Brouhaha *PawDugan: Let's Play Live - Space Quest Incinerations Parts 5 & 6 *Rap Critic Reviews: Lotus Flower Bomb *Taylor H: Interview with NISA Producer Jack Niida April 5th, 2012 *Sketches: TGWTG Makes Sarah Cry at The Mask *The Proxy: Episode 4 - Hidden Powers Exposed *Brad Tries: Flaming Brian's Kitchen - Blair's Ultra Death *The Game Heroes: Riana Rouge, Part 1 April 4th, 2012 *Phelous (shows): Mortal Komedy *Ninja the Mission Force: Godfrey Ho star Andy Chworowsky *Brad Tries: Brad Tries the McGangbang and a Fukola Cola *MMO Grinder: Champions Online *The Blockbuster Buster (show): Honest Review - Iron Man April 3rd, 2012 *Specials: NC Commentary: The Grinch & Premium Access *Brad Jones: The Cinema Snob Movie Vlog: Days 7 & 8 *Urban Gothic Reviews: Episode 5 - Deptford Voodoo *Let's Play Shortys: Pac-Man 2: The New Adventures (Part 3) April 2nd, 2012 *Atop the Fourth Wall: Transformers Generation 2 #1 *Vangelus Reviews: G1 Overlord YT Repost *Brad Jones: The Cinema Snob Movie Vlog Day 6 *Weekly Manga Recap: Rivals *5 Second Movies: Suburban Knights in 5 Seconds (Benzaie) April 1st, 2012 *Obscurus Lupa Presents: Star Wars: A New Hope *Brad Jones: The Cinema Snob Movie Vlog Days 4 & 5 *Hagan Reviews: Project Million *ToddInTheShadows: From the Vaults - Bedrock *The Blockbuster Buster (show): Sucker Punch Category:Updates